


Covered By His Warmth

by Roannieeeee



Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because of Reasons, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Needs a Hug, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Molly - Freeform, Mpreg, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, also I'm tipsy, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: After the war, only one person can cover the cold hole in Harry's soul.Now, the one will become two.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Covered By His Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duender/gifts), [hypno_sis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypno_sis/gifts).



> A short, fluffy one.
> 
> Ps. I do not own anything but the plot.   
> Thank you to my lovely siblings at Discord.  
> For everything. And I mean E V E R Y T H I N G.
> 
> I luv them and whoever hurts them will have a meeting with my fist. :)

It was Yule of 1999, a year and a half after the war had ended. So far, things had been quiet, much to Harry's joy. 

The war had ended with him being hailed as the hero once again, the last thing he wanted was to be sought out by the press for various interviews. A week after all the funerals had been held, he packed everything up and moved far from Britain. 

After growing up with so much chaos, he absolutely adores the peace that came with living in the middle of practically nowhere. 

His musings were interrupted by a rather loud roar. 

Well, as peaceful as it can be in a Dragon Sanctuary. Smiling softly, he left the quant little cabin and walked outside to help with whatever he can. It may be the day before Yule but there really is no taking breaks when you're in a Dragon Sanctuary.

He had moved in his lover when he left Britain, and fell in love with the peace that came with Romania and it's constant arrival of dragons. Of course, having his lover around was the absolute reason as to why he was there but the Dragons have their own charm. 

* * *

Charlie Weasley was an enigma to most that didn't know him. Known as the runaway Weasley, Charlie was never seen much in any public social events after he ran away to Romania. To those that has seen him has stated that he was mysterious, rugged, and handsome. 

It was a surprise to all when their saviour had stated that he is dating the mysterious Weasley brother, as for some reason, they had all thought that he was dating Ginny. Granted, they did, but it was such a fleeting romance that did not even last a week. 

They just did not click, especially after the war. 

After all, the circumstances in which they grew up in was not exactly _normal_ and had changed them drastically. 

* * *

Now, the only thing he needed were Charlie's hugs. When the nights are cold, or when that _hole_ in his soul was becoming slightly unbearable, Charlie's hugs were the only thing that could fix it.

His hugs. 

His smile.

His presence.

His kisses.

Charlie. 

Just Charlie.

And only Charlie. 

* * *

Well, that was about to change.

He had been feeling sick lately, and didn't want to alarm Charlie much, so he decided to speak with the healer on-site. 

Only to find out that he was not sick.

Harry blinked at the soft purple glow that settled in his stomach. 

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter! You're pregnant!" The Romanian healer said, practically vibrating in joy while the now pregnant wizard blinked confusedly at his stomach.

How was it even possible? He didn't even _know_ that wizards could get pregnant. 

"I'm...pregnant?" Harry whispered, his mouth open slightly. He felt his eyes light up in joy as the idea finally settled in, along with the tiny buzz of magic that he felt around his stomach. 

Looking at the healer, he bombarded her with questions as he started buzzing in joy himself, much to the delight of the healer. 

* * *

"Harry? The healer said you came by earlier? Was something wrong?" Charlie asked, worried. 

"Charlie...You know how only you can fix the cold right?" Harry said, his gaze in the fireplace. He knows that Charlie would love his news but the slight fear was still there. 

"Yes...why? What's wrong, love?" Charlie asked, kneeling in front of Harry and cupping the younger wizard's face tenderly. 

"Charlie...You're not going to be alone anymore in helping fight the cold away, my love." Harry said, taking Charlie's right hand and placing it on his stomach, letting their magic mingle softly, allowing Charlie to feel the tiny tendril of magic from the growing life in him.

Seeing Charlie's face light up in pure joy was the second best thing Harry has seen that day. 

Their lips met in pure bliss after that and Charlie could not resist picking Harry up and taking him to their bed, a quick celebration of their own before their Family celebrations later that night. 

* * *

"Harry! Charlie!" Molly said, her arms wide open in a welcoming gesture. She had never stopped worrying especially now that Harry also moved to Romania, but their joy is also her priority. 

"Hello, Mum." Harry and Charlie said simultaneously, her eyes slightly tearing up at the affection in the title that Harry called her. 

"Come, come. Supper's ready. after that, we shall do gift exchanges, yes?" Molly said, pushing them slightly towards the dining room where everyone was gathered. 

"Pup! Charlie!" Sirius said, wrapping his arms around his godson and his lover. 

From there, the conversation just spiralled to everything and nothing at the same time. 

It was peaceful, very peaceful despite the constant chatter and slight screaming of a few of the new babies. 

And warm, because Charlie's hand was wrapped around his the entire time.

* * *

It was their turn to give gifts, and Harry had asked Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Remus to open theirs together. 

Their gifts were shirts, much to the confusion of the rest, as Harry had always given them more practical gifts such as protective jewellery. 

Sirius' shirt said "I'm promoted from Tattooed Padfoot to Tattooed GrandPadfoot."

Remus' shirt said "I'm called GrandMoomy because Partner-in-crime sounds like a bad influence."

Arthur's shirt said "A great Dad is now a Great Grandad."

Molly's shirt said "I'm such an awesome Grandma and I'm getting another Grandchild!" 

The four just blinked at their shirts while the rest gaped. The information hasn't quite digested yet in their minds. 

Then, all of the sudden, Molly screamed and wrapped her arms around Harry and Charlie with tears in her eyes. 

The rest still sat in silence, looking at the pair with wide eyes. 

Hermione stood up next, sobbing in her hands. She knew how much Harry wanted a family of his own and now, her best friend is about to achieve it. 

She couldn't be any happier for him.

"Oh Harry, congratulations. I'm so happy for you." She said, smiling despite her tears. 

Her words snapped everyone else, and celebrations continued on well into early the next day. 

* * *

Harry laid in their bed in the cabin, Charlie's arms wrapped around him in a protective hug.

Falling asleep, with warmth around him. 

Yes, Harry is covered in warmth. 

And he is very much full of joy and love, the most that he has ever felt in his life. 

* * *


End file.
